


Heedless

by cadkitten



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's restless, he has been for days now, and he finally gives up on being discreet about the one thing he desperately needs to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heedless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iDiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDiru/gifts).



> Requested after the tweet that went around about buzzing sounds coming from his trailer.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Glory And Gore" by Lorde

Restlessness pushed its way through his body for what felt like the millionth time this week. Ever since the baby had come, things had been irrationally slow in the sex department for Jared and it was honestly starting to wear at him. He felt like he couldn’t do anything at home, either. Every time he went to the bedroom, Gen followed him and laid the baby down in the crib, crawling in for a nap with him, leaving him riled up and incapable of doing a thing about it. He found it utterly wrong to even attempt to initiate sex with his wife in front of their young child. He knew some people didn't think it would affect a child so young, but he didn't like the idea of it at all, just the thought alone nearly inducing a gag reflex from him. 

To make matters worse, every single time he got in the shower, intent on trying to solve his problem all on his own, she would turn up, needing to pee or wanting to talk to him. Three times in the past month, he'd been utterly interrupted while he'd been going at himself. And, as with any other time she came around, she was naturally carrying their child in her arms. _Instant_ nope in his opinion, despite the opaque curtain between them and the fact that if he were quiet, no one would ever have known.

Honestly, he was growing irritable. He'd never expected this end of the problem. Sure, he'd figured sex would go down, that she'd have a declined interest in it, especially while nursing their child, but he'd never _ever_ thought his ability to do anything about his arousal himself would have gone from whenever he wanted to nearly zero. It had been an entire two weeks since he'd actually managed to get off and it was starting to affect him in a lot more ways than he was really willing to admit. He was annoyed constantly, his cock randomly would let him know that it wanted something from him, twice mid-scene this week already. And worse, the past two days, he couldn't sleep more than a few hours before he'd roll over, find he had an erection, and wake himself up with a wince. Even sneaking off to other parts of the house was becoming impossible, though that had once upon a time worked for him. She'd notice he was gone and come hunting after him. And he was so paranoid about how attached at the hip she was to their kid that he reacted the same way every single time: sheer panic. He remembered the days when he would have let her see what he'd been doing, crooked a finger at her and begged her closer.

Jared shifted again on the recliner in his trailer and breathed out a sigh, his head hitting the back of the leather seat. He'd moved all of his shit he didn't want Gen - or his kid - to find to here, stashing it away in the only cupboard he was allowed to keep locked, the assumption being he'd put his wallet and phone and shit like that in there. Instead, it was filled with his porn, lube... and toys. His eyes flicked up to the oaken doors, his cock already swelling in his pants at the thought that maybe... just maybe... he could get by with it here. There was no lock on his trailer door, but he'd never had anyone enter without knocking and waiting at least thirty seconds before knocking again and then coming in. 

For nearly ten minutes, he debated it, almost afraid of what would happen if anyone ever found out he was doing such things in his trailer. But, on the other hand, they'd had to re-film two scenes this week just because of his dick. Even Jensen had noticed the second time and Jared honestly hadn't been that embarrassed since his school years. It was obvious Jensen understood though, a knowing look in his eyes as he ribbed him about not getting any. And he'd let it go far earlier than he usually would have, a telling thing for the other man.

Sighing, he pushed himself up and pulled out his keys, unlocking the cupboard. He pulled out a thin purple vibrator and a bottle of lube. On second thought, he grabbed his favorite magazine and took it back to the chair with him. He knew he wouldn't really need it, but he honestly wanted to be so worked up he could maybe do it a couple times before he finished. Maybe it would satisfy him for long enough to get some damn sleep for once.

He laid out the magazine on the side-table next to his chair, grabbing the lube and opening it. He checked the batteries in the vibe and then unbuckled his pants. Taking in a shaky breath, he shoved both pants and boxers down, stepping out of them and then settling into his chair. He pushed up the recliner leg rest and then positioned himself carefully. One leg draped over the edge, the other foot propped up so he could obtain access to everything he wanted to. Reaching over, he picked up the vibe and pumped a bit of lubricant onto it, twirling it to coat it without getting it all over his hands.

One more glance at the door and then he slid the vibrator down behind his balls, over his taint and then pressed it against his entrance. A moan left him at just the simple touch of it, his hips bucking slightly. His head pushed back against the chair as he pushed the slim vibrator inside his body; it was smaller than a single finger and he loved it because no one would have ever suspected he'd be into such a thing. But one night years ago Gen had shown him the glory of the proper angle and he'd been hooked ever since then, making this purchase when she'd never offered to do it again and he'd been far too ashamed to ask for it.

Letting the vibrator rest there, the little outcroppings that protected him from having it slip in too far resting against his body. Reaching for his cock, he began to stroke himself, pleasure sliding through him instantly. He closed his eyes and started to jack himself off nearly desperately, moaning and arching as he did. His free hand clawed at the armrest of the chair, his abdominal muscles quivering as he ramped up far quicker than he wanted to admit. He was so fucking horny he couldn't even help it. There was no stopping the movements or the sounds that flowed freely from him, his need too great to care. He felt like a horny teenager who'd been denied for a weekend while they were away at camp.

Too soon, he bucked up hard from the chair and groaned louder than any other time. At the last second, he yanked his shirt up out of the way as he started to spill, spurt after spurt landing on his chest as he continued to jerk his cock all the way through it.

Trembling, he lowered himself back down to the chair and sat there, the last few dribbles of cum sliding down his shaft and over his fingers. Relief slipped through him like a drug and he just let himself rest there, basking in the afterglow of his first orgasm in so long it nearly felt new again. He swallowed and then breathed out a sigh, rolling his head to the side, studying the magazine, his favorite page open to his view.

He gave it a few minutes before he tightened his hold on his still-hardened shaft and started to stroke off again. It still felt so fucking good that he couldn't barely believe it. Usually he was more sensitive after the first orgasm, unable to start in so furiously so soon after cumming. But he couldn't even remotely stop himself from going at his cock nearly as desperately as the first time. Sliding his free hand down, he pushed the button on the back of the vibrator, turning it on to the first setting, sending shockwaves of pleasure through him. "Oh my fucking _god_!" he bit out, grasping the back of it and fucking his asshole with it a few dozen times before letting it go and going back to his dick instead.

His gaze left the photos and his mind drifted, allowing him to think of things he hadn't let in for years. He thought of how it might feel to have something larger than this vibrator inside him, how it'd feel to have someone else doing this to him. Urgency built up within him and he reached back down, turning it up to the next setting, heedless of the noise it was making, shifting until he had a better angle and then fucking himself with it vigorously, his other hand still jacking himself off frantically. "Oh yeah, "he breathed out, rubbing his cheek against the back of the chair, his hips tilting every few seconds as if he were trying to fuck his hand while he was plunging the toy into his ass. "Oh god..." his cheeks flushed and the familiar tingle started up inside him, telling him he'd cum soon if he kept this up. And he had no reason to back off, nothing but the desire to cum chasing him.

He rolled himself even more, pushing up on one knee, changing it up so his arm was draped over the back of his leg rather than coming down from the front. He fucked himself harder with the toy, finally brushing over his prostate, nearly screaming into the back of the chair, thankful it was muffled as the hand over his cock basically became a blur of motion. "I'm gonna... oh fuck!" His hips jerked and he whined, straining for a moment and then it slammed into him harder than he could honestly remember it ever having done before. Coherency went right out the window, every muscle in his body seizing up as he started to shoot his load all over the armrest of his chair. For a moment, he couldn’t even breathe, the power of his release hitting him so harshly.

And then he was shaking, collapsing as he frantically pulled the toy out of his overly sensitive body, taking his hand away from his dick even as it still leaked the last bit of his cum onto the chair. "Oh my god... oh my fucking god," the words were whispered, disbelieving. It had felt so damn good and he could barely believe he'd cum so hard... or that he'd been so dirty with the door to his trailer unlocked. And maybe... maybe that had been a part of it.

Still shaking, he pushed himself up and then knelt on the floor, using some of his tissues to clean himself up first, and then the toy, then the seat. He put his clothing back together and went to wash his vibrator and take a leak. By the time he was done, he looked much more presentable, but also a load more relaxed than he had before. He locked everything away and plopped back down on his chair, pulling up the footrest and curling up, closing his eyes. His body relaxed and slowly, he drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the past few nights.

**The End**


End file.
